


Stir Crazy (Chapter 2)

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex, AccidentalSex2, Cabin Fic, M/M, Overwhelmed Hannibal, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wet Clothing, aprilfoolsficswap, blowjob, cabin fever, cumming untouched, face fucking, hannibal cries, touch starved Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: Continuation of the events of Stir Crazy by justlikeyouimagined, written for the Hannigram April Fools Fic Swap event 2019Chapter 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016876The urge to worship and reclaim every mark on this beautiful body seized Hannibal like his own hands had done to so many of his victims lungs, pressing the breath from them in a heavy sigh. His head dipped, lips brushing the tender, silvery skin. Will’s suffering had been beautiful that night. He bore pain so exquisitely and Hannibal wondered if his expressions of pleasure would twist in the same way.





	Stir Crazy (Chapter 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stir Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016876) by [justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined). 



They hit the bed before even thinking to remove any of their wet clothing. Hannibal pulled back from the biting kiss to catch sight of the grimace on Will’s face as fabric wet from his slip pressed across his rear. A fond smile tugged at Hannibal’s lips. He pulled back to help Will work the wet sweatpants down his hips. He let out a pleased rumble at the sight of Will’s half hard cock resting heavy against his lower belly.

Hannibal’s hands splayed against Will’s belly, pushing his shirt up until it exposed the knotted scar bisecting it. Will froze as fingers traced the line, a shiver that had nothing to do with cold, damp clothes, tore through him. Hannibal made to pull his hand away, not wishing to do something that would have Will fleeing from him now, but was halted when Will’s strong grip wrapped around his wrist.

“It’s still a little… sensitive,” He admitted. He pressed into Hannibal’s touch with a soft sigh, tongue peeking from between his lips to wet them. Hannibal admired Will for a moment, watching as he guided Hannibal's hand to trace that scar again.

The urge to worship and reclaim every mark on this beautiful body seized Hannibal like his own hands had done to so many of his victims lungs, pressing the breath from them in a heavy sigh. His head dipped, lips brushing the tender, silvery skin. Will’s suffering had been beautiful that night. He bore pain so exquisitely and Hannibal wondered if his expressions of pleasure would twist in the same way.

Then Will released his arm, tugged at the back of Hannibal’s sleepwear and attempted to pull the top half over his head. It bunched under his arms and Hannibal gave a resigned huff as he pulled his lips from Will’s skin to disrobe. The wad of fabric hit the floor with a wet slap.

As Hannibal made short work of his sleep pants, Will tore off his own shirt and pushed himself up to the center of the bed. Hannibal crawled over him, the fervor of moments before returning as their mouths clashed again.

He straddled Will’s thighs, and his mouth trailed across Will’s bearded jaw, the feel of the coarse hair pleasant on his lips. They continued their way down Will’s neck, sucking and scraping his teeth over the racing pulse beneath the skin.

The way Will squirmed was delicious, arching up against him. Hannibal wondered what went through Will’s mind when he thought of His teeth so close to such a vital and tender patch of flesh. Did he think of all the people he’d consumed? Did he worry they’d bite down until he tore the artery from his neck, leaving him to bleed out? He sucked a series of bruising kisses into the sensitive skin.

“Haaaannibal… please,” Will gasped, breathless. The way Will drew out his name had Hannibal’s hips rutting down against him, forcing a groan from them both. He grabbed at Hannibal’s arm, following it down to his wrist and pushing it toward his aching cock.

“Please what, Will? Tell me. I want to hear you give voice to your desires.” Hannibal’s mouth left Will’s neck and he pulled back, raking his eyes over the prone form beneath him. Will was a vision, far more breathtaking than any painting or sculpture Hannibal had ever come across.

Will looked the very definition of debauched hedonism like this. Splayed on the bed, deep red-purple marks blossoming on his neck from Hannibal’s mouth, trying to guide his hand to touch his flushed erection. The flush on his cheeks extended down his neck and chest, which heaved as he sucked in all the oxygen he could get.

A whine caught in Will’s throat at the demand, his jaw working for a moment as he fought his discomfort over having to ask. But the dam broke as Hannibal crushed the backs of his knuckled along Will’s shaft.

“Fuck, Hannibal. I want your mouth. I want you to suck me. Suck my cock.” Will looked up at him, eyes half mast. His tongue swiped across his lower lip and Hannibal tracked its movement.

“Good boy,” he breathed, and shifted further down Will’s body, stopping briefly to press his lips once more to the pale line across his stomach.

Will’s breath hitched, fingers gripping at the sheets by his hips as Hannibal kissed lower. Teeth scraped over the jut of a hip, before he trailed his tongue along the thick vein beside it, leading down to his straining erection.

The musk of Will’s arousal had Hannibal’s mouth near watering as he nuzzled the crease of Will’s thigh, scenting him. He brought a hand up to wrap around the base of Will’s cock, stroking upward with a loose, teasing grip. He took his first proper look at Will’s cock, admiring the web of swollen veins close to the surface, feeding the beautiful flush to the prominent glans. 

“You look delicious.”

“Just keep those teeth to yourself, Mr. Cannibal.” Will huffed, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Hannibal with impatience. A smirk twisted Hannibal’s lips before he leaned in, swiping his tongue over the head then giving a faint scrape of incisors across the slit. Will gave a soft cry and his head fell back at the sensation, cock twitching and a pearlescent bead of pre-cum welling at the tip.

“O-okay… fuck. You can use them like that I guess. No biting. Fuck that felt good.” Will groaned, fingers giving a spasm against the sheets as he resisted the urge to sink them into Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal noted the movement and reached out with the hand not on Will’s cock to guide Will’s hand to the top of his head. Will immediately twisted the silky strands between his fingers and tugged, urging Hannibal on.

Then Hannibal’s mouth was on him, taking Will in to the root and swallowing around him. Will dropped from his elbows and arched into him, cursing and arching his back, trying to fuck further into Hannibal’s throat.

“Yesssss. Fuck, like that! Jesus, Hannibal…”

Hannibal shifted so he could look up the line of Will’s body as he drew back with a long suck. Will’s face did indeed twist in a similar way to how it had when Hannibal had sliced him open, and the sight of it had him rolling his hips down to rut against the mattress. Will used his grip on Hannibal’s hair to force his head back down, causing Hannibal to choke and his eyes to water.

The feel and noise of it had Will cursing again, looking down at him in slack jawed hunger. Hannibal allowed him to take control, finding giving himself over to Will’s guidance in this way to be unexpectedly exhilarating.

Will fucked up into his mouth, head falling back again. It wasn’t long before Hannibal tasted the telltale tang of near orgasm bloom on his tongue and stilled Will’s movements with firm hands on his hips. He slowed the pace, alternating between harsh, hard sucks and swipes of his tongue over the head.

Will tried to twist in his grip, a series of choked sounding gasps and moans tumbling from his lips with his harsh panting before he tensed. Hannibal felt his cock swell and strain a moment before salty bitterness flooded his mouth and he drank it down greedily. The knowledge that he was consuming a part of Will as he’d craved for so long was nearly his own undoing. He pulled off Will’s spent cock and grit his teeth against the dip where his thigh met body, and came with a grunt against the sheets.

It took a moment for him to gather himself, far longer than any other time in his life. He realised the floodgates had opened as Will urged him up, into his embrace. Hannibal tucked his face against Will’s abused neck with a ragged gasp.

Though Hannibal often felt he could be content with only Will’s company, the years lacking physical contact had taken their toll and he found himself rapidly drowning in the feel of Will’s skin. It was altogether not enough and too much at once as Will’s hands pressed against his back. He felt just as branded by his touch as he had by the Verger seal being burned into his skin. Wills fingers found that self-same brand now, tracing the lines of it absently as Hannibal gave a soft sob against him.

Will’s rough hands soothed Hannibal’s unraveling edges, stroking up and over his shoulders. He whispered soft promises and assurances as Hannibal trembled against him, overwhelmed by getting what he’d thought an unattainable goal. He’d resigned himself to the notion that all he would get was Will’s platonic companionship.

His eyes were red rimmed as he lifted his head, and Will’s hands moved to cup his cheeks, looking at him with a slightly confused expression.

“You ok?” He asked, and Hannibal gave a slight nod before pressing their lips together in a series of gentle kisses. They lay like that for a long while, Hannibal cradled against Will’s side and feeling as though the frozen core of him was slowly being thawed by each caress and soft murmur of affection Will bestowed upon him.

He wasn’t sure when or how they ended up under the covers, or when he’d fallen asleep, but he woke to the warmth of the sun streaming through the window, warming them almost to the point of discomfort. Will was still asleep beside him, snoring softly, and Hannibal carefully lifted his head to observe his sleeping companion for a moment before settling.

Hannibal contemplated rising to make them lunch, but there was no real reason for either of them to move for now. Though he was sure they’d be starving when they awoke later, instead he closed his eyes, quickly falling into a doze, still pressed to Will’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> plz feed me ur comments and kudos, I am a very hungry boy. I require fuel.
> 
> Like the fic? Why not [give it an RT](https://twitter.com/TrashBambi/status/1113842314106085376) on twitter?


End file.
